


he's lightning, sparks are flying

by bugabisous (mariafernanda)



Series: this love is a tangled web [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, F/M, Marichat | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Post-Episode: s03 Miracle Queen (The Battle of the Miraculous Part 2), dragon!Adrien, snake!marinette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22812595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariafernanda/pseuds/bugabisous
Summary: She had gotten used to most of what patrolling with Adrien entailed, until he decided to shift the entire dynamic all over again one night.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: this love is a tangled web [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634344
Comments: 43
Kudos: 260





	he's lightning, sparks are flying

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from He could be the one by Hannah Montana. Yeah, _and what about it?_
> 
> Here I come with another part of this wild ride. Hope you enjoy it.

She had gotten used to most of what patrolling with Adrien entailed, but getting used to it didn’t mean that it didn’t affect her. While she wasn’t stuttering all over the place and she managed to keep her blush as a rosy pink instead of tomato red, he still had a hold on her that couldn’t be loosened. When he smiled at her she felt her heart soar and when he draped his arm around her shoulder as they shared silly stories while eating whatever leftover pastry she had brought she felt as if every nerve ending in her body was standing to attention.

She had gotten used to it, yes, until Adrien decided to shift the entire dynamic all over again one night. He arrived after she did by mere seconds, instead of being at his usual spot waiting for her, and immediately went to kiss her cheek in greeting – and not a simple cheek kiss, but one where his lips stayed in contact with her heated skin for what felt like a lifetime. When he drew away from her he flashed her a smirk, his green eyes scorching the skin where his gaze landed, before he said, “Good evening, V.”

“H-hello, Shenron,” she stammered, suddenly feeling as out of control as she felt that time when her fingers brushed his when he handed her his black umbrella that fateful day, “how was your week?”

“Much better, now that I’m here with you,” he grinned, squeezing her shoulder. There was something about the way he flipped his hair with a movement of his head that struck her as familiar, but she didn’t think he often acted this way – at least not around her.

She pushed him away, shaking her head, “You’re impossible.”

“Maybe so,” he replied, his smile not faltering, “but I bet you like me anyway.”

Marinette wouldn’t be able to tell you what compelled her to do so, but one second she was flustered and gaping at him and the next one she was flicking his nose before saying, “I bet you’d love it if I said yes, wouldn’t you, dear?” and stepped away with wink.

His gobsmacked expression was worth it, even if she already knew she would have a harder time looking at him on Monday than she usually did. He ducked his head and blushed, before shaking himself off and motioning to the roof of the building next door, “Shall we, V?”

She grinned at him, “Ready when you are, Shen.”

And together they ran.

.

.

That very same night, Chat Noir landed on her balcony right as she detransformed. “Well, hello there, princess,” he drawled, leaning against the railing.

“Hi, Chat,” she smiled at him, “what brings you here tonight?”

“Can’t a cat visit the castle’s tower to beg for scraps without being interrogated about it?” he pouted. She fixed him with a stare, arms crossed, and lifted an eyebrow. “Fine, I knew you had patrol tonight and wanted to make sure Dragon Ball Z wasn’t getting too fresh with you.”

She snorted, “Hardly.”

“So he’s not serenading you under the moonlight?” he clicked his tongue, “Then the dude is slower than I thought.”

“What are you going on about, Chat?”

“He likes you,” he replied, as if it was obvious, “I would have to be blind to not notice. Or trying to deny the truth.”

“Then _purrhaps_ you should get your eyes checked, kitty cat, because there’s no way he likes me,” she shrugged, “I think he just considers me a very good friend, or a partner, more like.”

“If you really think that, then maybe I should take you to the eye doctor right now, Marinette,” he said, and his tone was oddly serious for what should have sounded like a joke. Suddenly, she felt as if the floor was moving beneath her feet – unstable and out of balance – as she looked into Chat Noir’s electric green eyes, she swore she heard the sound of thunder in the back of her head.

Oh no.

She was _not_ going down that road. She had been incredibly careful to not even go near that road, taking the long way around her heart and her mind, and she had been very successful at it for months now. She was _not_ going to look at Chat’s lips and remember what it felt like to kiss him during the Dark Cupid incident, and she was _not_ going to draw him in for a hug so she could smell the faint spicy aroma of the crook of his neck.

“Thanks for your input, silly cat, but I believe I would know more about the situation than you, don’t you think?” she poked him in the chest, “After all, I was there and you were not. Unless you were spying on us from the shadows,” she teased, eyes sparkling. He gave her an amused smile but didn’t offer any further comment.

The silence between them stretched for what felt like ages, but were probably just a few seconds, before he cleared his throat and shifted away, rubbing the back of his neck.

It was only when he started stepping away from her that she had realized they had been as close as they were, and she felt herself flush at the knowledge that had he not pulled away she would have probably stayed in his space for longer than friends should. She raised her head to look at him and caught him staring right back at her.

“No, Marinette, I was not spying on you,” he finally said, “not tonight, at least,” he winked, clearly trying to lighten up the mood.

But it was no use, because she _knew_ : She had wanted to kiss Chat Noir in that moment and she thought that maybe he had wanted to kiss her too. Looking at his embarrassed smile and the slight blush that lingered on the apple of his cheeks, she admitted to herself that she _still_ wanted to kiss him.

But she didn’t, and he left soon after. Her thoughts wouldn’t stray far from him, though, and they kept her awake for hours before she finally succumbed to exhaustion.


End file.
